UN HALLOWEN DIFERENTE
by carisma266
Summary: como siempre una fiesta como todos los años se organisaba pero esta vez sakura queria que el estuubiera este año asi que solo ella queria que fuera, pero como siempre el se resistia, pero bueno algo lo ara cambiar de pareser...


Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues de nuevo por aquí, si así es que como hoy es 31 de octubre se me ocurrió una pequeña historia así que espero les guste que bueno aquí en México no celebramos esa fecha solo el 1 y 2 de noviembre son fechas las cuales celebramos a nuestros muertos con ofrendas y bueno jejej creo que los voy aburrir verdad diciendo todo esto pero la verdad en estas celebraciones son muy bellas ya que como todo mexicano con un buen humor que tenemos les puedo decir que nosotros nos burlamos un poco de la muerte y la celebramos jejeje y nos acordamos de nuestros seres queridos que se han ido de una manera diferente y una de esas son nuestras ofrendas el cual consisten en poner alimentos y objetos preferidos de nuestros difuntos el cual ellos en vida les gustaba ,y bueno la tradición dice que ellos vuelvan a gozar durante su breve visita en esos dos días Y bueno nuestra ofrenda también se representan los cuatro elementos que es Tierra, el cual es representada por sus frutos, Viento es representado por algo que se mueva, por eso ponemos lo que es el papel picado o papel de china. Agua, el cual se pone un recipiente para que nuestros difuntos calmen su sed después del largo camino que recorren Fuego, el cual se pone una vela por cada difunto se recuerde y una por alguien olvidado y también se coloca sal que purifica, copal para que se guíen por el olfato, flor de cempasúchitl que indicar el camino a las almas. Y bueno creo que ya me desplaye verdad pero es que a mi me encantan mucho mis tradiciones jeje pero bueno disfruten mucho esta pequeña loca historia y bueno mi pequeño hermano Nicolás esta es dedicada para ti… para que veas que no soy tan mala pero ahora si me eh sido malvado contigo muajaja pero ni modo ni como ayudarme jejeje

Cuídense mucho

UN HALLOWEN DIFERENTE

Como cada año en konoha empezaban los preparativos para dar una pequeña fiesta de hallowen si así es a pesar de que nuestros shinobis eran personas demasiado ocupadas, tenían que darse el lujo de festejar y eso se lo podían agradecer a la grandiosa hokague que era una persona comprensiva, el cual había obligado a los del consejo que por lo menos se festejara el hallowen con una buena fiesta así que hoy era 31 de octubre y la mayoría de los jounin tenia el día libre. Y hablando de jounin como siempre el peligris andaba perdiendo el tiempo por la aldea para desaparecer de ahí sin que nadie lo obligara a ir a esa susodicha fiesta, si eso eran sus intenciones como todas los años irse a leer al bosque, para el eso era lo que adoraba de esté día poder leer a gusto varios tomos del icha icha.

Pero para su desgracia esta ves ese año no iba hacer el mimo ya que cierta ex alumna de color medio chistoso se le había pegado como un chicle todo el día- kakashi sensei- lo jalaba del brazo-y que es lo que se va a poner esta noche- sonrió- la verdad es que yo no se a un-suspiro- ey me esta poniendo atención.

-Umm- despejo su viste del libro- si te estoy escuchando-sonrió- la verdad sakura a mi eso de disfrazarte como que no es lo mío- alzo los hombros-así que no te preocupes por mi-suspiro-por que no vas mejor a buscar que vas a ponerte y nos vemos en la noche- tenia que hacer que la pelirosa se le desapegara para poder así huir al bosque y continuar con sus planes.

Sakura se le quedo mirando- kakashi sensei- agacho la mirada- perdón por quitarle su tiempo por tonterías-sonrió fingidamente- tiene razón será mejor que me apure para ver que es lo que me voy a poner esta noche-suspiro- nos vemos- paso a un lado de el susurrando- _que tonta soy al pensar que si va ir este año…._

Ummm- volteó al escuchar lo que decía la pelirosa y se sorprendió al ver su mirada triste- y ahora que le pasa- no entendía por que se ponía ella así si final de cuentas a ella nunca le a importado si el o no asiste- espera un momento será verdad lo que me dijo gai- recordó una pequeña conversación.

Flas back

Se encontraba como siempre en el bar celebrando una misión cumplida- mi querido rival- el jounin de las mallas verdes se acerco- es que de plano tu siempre me vas a ganar en todo- sonrió- no me mires así si bien que sabes- lo miro pícaramente

-Uumm...- el peligris se le quedo mirando- de que hablas gai- se le quedo mirando fastidiado- creo que estas algo tomado- suspiro-anda vamos yo te llevo a tu casa- pago su ultima ronda y ayudo a su rival para que saliera bien.

-No es que por que no confías en mi kakashi- lo abraso-yo que soy tu amigo y la ves rival- sollozo- pero en verdad crees que no me iba a dar cuenta-al su una de su pobladas cejas- pero en verdad yo o se por que esa niña tubo ojos para mirarte a ti que eres un perezoso vago y bueno mejor ni digo mas de tus defectos-sonrió- en verdad es cierto que el amor es ciego.

-Ummm- cada ves estaba confundido de lo que le decía- Gai de que hablas-por que su amigo estuviera pasado de copas el siempre hablaba cosas coherente entre comillas- de que niña hablas

-Hay por favor kakashi- suspiro-pues de sakura hombre- se sorprendió el peligirs- que esa niña se ve que te ama- se callo al ver la cara de confundido del peligirs-hay no ya metí la pata.

-Ummm- se raso la cabeza- la verdad es que si- sonrió- pero has de estar confundido Gai por que creo que godos sabemos que ella ama a sasuke así que anda vamos a llevarte a tu casa-sin decir nada mas los dos se fueron caminando pero kakashi se quedo pensativo por lo que decía si amigo…

Fin del flash back

-No puede ser eso- kakashi a un insistía que su amigo andaba tomado y por eso no sabia lo que decía-si eso fue-ya sin ponerle mucha importancia siguió caminando por la aldea leyendo-ummm-miro por la ventana en una de los locales de disfraces- sakura- le gano la curiosidad y entro sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Ya sakura que te vas a poner- una rubia le gritaba- ya por favor decídete-suspiro-mira ya las chicas ya estamos.

-Es que no se si quiera ir- agacho la mirada-además yo no tengo pareja como ustedes- las chicas se le quedaron mirando-así que para que voy si el no va a ir- tomo un vestido y se fue a medírselo ya que no quería que le dijeran lo tonta que era por enamorarse de l que no debía.

Pero como siempre la peliazul se acerco para ayudarla-haber déjame ayudarte-le subió el cierre del vestido- sakura no te desanimes amiga-le sonrió-puede que a la mejor esta ves si se anime.

-Hinata- la abraso-el me dijo que lo suyo no es disfrazarse-suspiro-a mi la verdad eso no me interesa lo que yo quería era que fuera-agacho la mirada- sabes que será mejor que no vaya- se vistió de nuevo y salió de la tienda corriendo.

las demás chicas no dijeron nada solo la miraron y les dio mucha pena que sakura no fuera feliz como ellas, así que no les quedo de otra que seguir con las compras para después retirarse a sus casas para arreglarse

kakashi estaba mas que impactado al escuchar lo que decía la pelirosa ahora si mas que nada estaba confirmado lo que le había dicho su rival que su pequeña flor de cerezo lo amaba- no puedo creerlo- miro el vestido que sakura se estaba probando-disculpe señorita- le llamo a la demostradora- me puede envolver este vestido-la chica se le quedo mirando medio raro- no es lo piensa- suspiro-es un regalo- la chica mas aliviada le envolvió el vestido-por cierto una pregunta- se rasco la cabeza- usted me puede decir cual seria la pareja de este disfraz- sonrió y espero a que la chica regresara con varios trajes- gracias-después de hacer las compras desapareció.

Sakra que ya había llegado a su departamento se fue a recostar a su habitación-por que me pasa esto a mi-suspiro- si tan solo no me hubiera dado cuenta que lo de sasuke fue solo capricho- ya había pasado un años después de que su compañero amigo uchiha había regresado a la aldea junto con su novia Karin el cual peliroja era media raro pero final de cuentas era una buena chica y se veía que sasuke la amaba, en ese momento para sakura fue algo que le sorprendió ya que no le haba i dolido como ella se había imaginado no al contrario le dio mucha alegra ver al uchiha enamorado pero por que había tenido esa reacción, claro que si sabia todo eso se lo día al peligris que empezó a convivir con el en muchas misiones el cual empezaron hacerse amigos muy cercanos esa era la causa la cual sakura había tenido esa reacción. Por que ella ya no amaba al uchiha si no su corazón se había fijado en ese peligris vago, manipulador y flojo, quitándole esos defectos que tenia se quedaba un gran ser humano que nadie conocía mas que ella y eso había sido por que kakashi le había permitido al principio de mala gana meterse pero después ya el peligris platicaba mas abiertamente con ella entre comillas por que era cada ves que el quería si no solo el la escuchaba-¿por que? - a un seguía reprochándose pero que le podía hacer su corazón era el que mandaba- ahora quien es- escucho como tocaban el timbre y de mala manera abrió pero se sorprendió al ver una caja-y esto –la tomo y entro a su departamento- a la mejor se equivocaron- empezó a buscar de quien era hasta que encontró una pequeña tarjeta- no puede ser -se sorprendió al ver lo que decía.

_Sakura:_

_Te espero a las 8 de la noche en la entrada de la mansión embrujada no llegues tarde, ya que no creo que te quieras perder la fiesta…._

Sakura a un no podía creerlo- pero si es una broma- lo primero fue que a la mejor su amiga ino le había mandado el vestido para que fuera pero no conociendo a la rubia ella jamás aria eso y bueno de sus demás amigas no sospechaba pero entonces si podía ser – esa es la letra de kakashi- conocía a la perfección la letra-aaa pero que pierdo el tiempo si es el- salió corriendo directo al baño para darse una ducha rápida ya que conociéndose se iba a tardar arreglándose y lo pero es que tan solo le quedaban dos horas así que tenia que hacer milagros.

Mientras tanto en la mansión embrujada como así la conocían en konoha la gente disfrazada empezaba a llegar para celebrar el hallowen –bienvenidos-la hokague que estaba disfrazada de enfermera sexy les daba la bienvenida a los invitados- ash- se quejo al ver que shizune la había obligado a que este año diera la bienvenida si es que quería tomar sake- no te burles jiraiya- sonreía a la gente

-Vaya tsunade si que eres buena-la miro de arriba abajo- y también te ves muy…- se quedo cayado al ver como lo miraba la rubia- no espera- se alejo un poco de ella- que te parece que tu y yo mas al rato desaparezcamos y nos tomemos esto-le enseño una mega botella de sake- como ves- le sonrió y como era tan fácil la rubio acabo aceptando y se quedo dando la bienvenida y claro que pare ser sinceros se reía de cada disfraz que desfilaba, es que la verdad unos si se pasaban como un clarísimo ejemplo era naruto que el muy original si se podía decir se había disfrazado de una sopa instantánea de rameen, pueden crearlo en verdad pobre de hinata el cual ella se había disfrazado de una linda y adorable brujita, y así iban pasando unos disfrazados de momias, de hombres lobos, de calaveras, vampiros el cual uno de ellos había sido sasuke junto con su novia karin k era una vampiresa, y sai se había disfrazado de calabaza, ahora si los shinobis y civiles se habían esforzado para ser originales ya que dejen decir que a la media noche se iba a premiar a la mejor pareja disfrazada así que como no lucirse si el premio consistía en u fin de semana libre en las aguas termales.

Así pasaron un gran numero de disfraces ridículos y original hasta que el ultimo había llegado, la rubia entro junto con jiraiya que el muy miserable se había disfrazado de doctor eso si o había sido coincidencia que la verdad no si mas que nadie sabia que el hombre se abría puesto investigar que iba usar ella para el ponerse algo de acuerdo para ser su pareja.

Sakura que iba un poco retrasada iba corriendo por toda la aldea pero se fue mas tranquila al saber que el que la había citado kakashi así que de seguro el muy susodicho llegaría tarde así que llego tranquilamente-lo sabia- noto que no estaba el peligris-para haber sabido me hubiera dado tiempo de cenar algo-se cruzo de brazos pero se sentía un poco nerviosa ya que las calles estaban solitarias –pero no pasa nada soy una kunochi fuerte- si claro se daba ánimos pero para ser verdad a quien no le daría miedo una calle obscura sin que nadie pasara que no te imaginarais que puede venir alguien y te puede hacer lo que el quisiera ya que por mas que quisieras gritar jamás te escucharían- ya basta sakura creo que no me hiso muy bien ver esa película de zombis-suspiro y espero a que el peligris apareciera-ash- un poco fastidiada de esperar mas de una hora empezaba a maldecir al peligirs así que la verdad ya estaba a punto de salir corriendo a su departamento para quedarse ahí y poder desahogarse por haber sido tan idiota en creer que kakashi podía haberle mandado una nota para que se citaran pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir algo o mas bien alguien la detuvo- suelte…-se quedo callada al ver aquel hombre- aaaa-grito al no reconocerlo.

-Ummm- el solo la mira-acaso mi disfraz da mucho miedo-se rasco la cabeza- yo pensé que era el adecuado para ser tu pareja- la miro de arriba abajo y la verdad es que sakura se veía encantadora con ese vestido, corte princesa color blanco perla y unas zapatillas.

Sakura a un no reaccionaba hasta que por fin miro al hombre- kakashi sensei- no podía creerlo no eso era algo sorprendente mirar aquel hombre el cual traía puesto un smoking color negro-no puedo creer que usted haya dejado el uniforme para ponerse- lo miro de arriba a abajo en verdad si el hombre con su uniforme de jounin se veía encantador ahora con ese smoking y sin su banda se veía realmente varonil y sexi - en verdad es usted-el peligris solo sonreía y ahí fue donde casi sakura cae desmayada de la impresión-s-u… s-u mascara no la trae puesta- ahí fue cuando se percato que no traía su típica mascara que le cubría todo la cara y que además se había peinado su pelo rebelde asía atrás

-Ummm- de nuevo sonríe- la verdad es que no me hubiera visto muy bien con dos mascaras-se rasco la cabeza- así que decidí solo ponerme esta del disfraz-suspiro- que acaso no me veo bien-agacho la mirada.

-no al contrario usted se ve… – de nuevo lo miro y se percato que si llevaba una mascara pero solo le cubría la mitad del rostro que era de la parte de su nariz asía arriba así que solo sakura podía mirar sus labios que eran perfectos, su barba partida …realmente ese hombre era un cuerazo pero lastima que no podía mirar su rostro completo ya que el siempre debía llevar un mascara que bueno se veía mas de la que siempre se ponía –muy bien del fantasma de la opera- no tardo en adivinar quien era el peligris.

-Tu también te ves muy linda- la miro de arriba asía abajo y realmente su flor de cerezo se veía como una linda princesa- anda será mejor que nos apuremos si no quieres llegar tarde- la tomo de la mano para entrar a la susodicha fiesta.

La fiesta estaba en lo mejor a que todo empezaban a bailar uno que otro amargado solo bebía pero así era su manera de divertirse así k nadie decía nada ya que estaban demasiado entretenidos siguiendo los paso de la canción de thriller (ya saben esa es una clásica buenísima de Michael Jackson esa nunca debe de faltar en un hallowen)

Al momento que entraban kakashi y sakura los reflectores les dieron justo en la puerta asiendo que todos los presentes lo miraran cayados –kakashi sensei –se acerco para susurrarle- creo que nos están mirando.

Ummm-solo alzo los hombros- tu normal baja las escaleras-así que ya sin decir nada entraron pero sakura estaña un poco a penada ya que se le quedan mirando y jurara ría que una que otra mujer la miraba con celos al ver que estaña a un lado del peligris-te ves tan linda que mira como te ven-la tomo con fuerza de la mano para que se percatara que varios hombres la miraban

Tsunade que miraba se acerco al escenario- y por que no se escucha esa música- la gente miro asía el escenario- y que como esta la fiesta-gritaron todos- ok veo así que siga la fiesta-la música siguió y los invitados siguen en lo suyo

Al acercarse a la mesa la rubia le grito a sakura-por dios mujer- sonrió-pero quien es este hombre- lo miro de arriba abajo- si que te lo tenias muy guardadito- nadie se había dado cuenta que era el peligirs y todo por que el lugar era obscuro así que no se le veía muy bien

-Hay ino-suspiro-es- se quedo callada- un buen amigo-el peligis le dio mucha risa verla celosa que nadie se enterara quien era

Ya sin que nadie preguntara y siguieron bailando y tomando ya que eso venían y sakura no se quedaba atrás ya que kakashi lo jalo a la pista y se sorprendió demasiado que ese hombre balaba muy bien.

Hinata que esta a su lado le susurro- en verdad que kakashi sensei es muy guapo-se sonrojo- ya ves te lo dije-sonrió

-Hinata-se sorprendió al ver que su amiga lo había reconocido y bueno eso se debía a su clan ya que había usado Byakugan –pero la verdad es que si-ella solo sonrió y siguió bailando.

Ya faltaba unos cuantos minutos para que diera las 12 de la noche así que de nuevo tsuande se subió al escenario- cof cof-tosió un poco para que le pusieran atención- ya casi es hora de que boten quien es el mejor disfraz-señalo a los jueces que era nada mas y nada menos que los del consejo-así que por favor pásenme los resultados-su asistente se acerco un poco a penada ya que la miraban de arriba asía abajo y como no si se había disfrazado de colegiala- muchas gracias shizune-la miro pícaramente al notar que yamato fulminaba a varios jounin por ver a su novia- la pareja ganadora es….- se quedo callada para darle mas emoción- sakura y el hombre enmascarado que viene con ella-sus amigas gritaron y la animaron a subir al escenario-pasen por favor por su premio-sonrió

Sakura un poco apenada fue acercándose al escenario junto con el peligirs que le daba mucha risa como lo miraban- muchas gracias-se sonrojo- y- estaba completamente nerviosa

Kakashi la tomo de la mano-ummm- suspiro- gracias por votar por nosotros- los jounin que estaban presentes se quedaron sorprendidos al reconocer la vos- y creo que es un buen momento para despedirnos ya que mi princesa debe de llegar a las doce-la tomo entre sus brazos y desapareció en su típica bola de humo

Naruto escupió la bebida que estaba tomando- no puede ser- miro asía el escenario- ese es kakashi sensei- no podía creerlo- pero es como que no- miro a su novia- hinata no puede ser ahora que podía ver su rostro bien no lo reconocí-se cruzo de brazos ignorando lo que la gente decía- por que-grito un poco- sasuke ve lo que nos perdimos-

-Tks- el uchiha lo miro y sonrió-lastima naruto todo eso te pasa por andar de distraído y no fijarte bien- suspiro "_que tonto soy no me di cuenta yo le hubiera visto el rostro"_ como todo un orgulloso no iba a dejar que se dieran cuenta que el tampoco se había dado cuenta.

Tsunade que se moría de la risa al ver los rostros de los jounin y una que otra kuncochi decepcionada hablo- que siga la fiesta por favor- salió del escenario para así escaparse con jiraiya "espero que ese vago de kakashi se le declare" suspiro y salió escondidas con su amigo de infancia.

Sakura a un estaba sorprendida-kakashi sensei- alzo a ceja- por que hiso eso-se sonrojo- bueno ya se por que-suspiro- creo que podían haberle visto su rostro-bromeo- y la verdad es que no me hubiera gustado que esas-se quedo callarlo y empezó a mirar a donde la había triado-este creo que se equivoco kakashi sensei este no es mi departamento.

El solo la miraba y le encantaba como se sonrojaba- es mi departamento-sonrió-pensé que a un querías seguir disfrutando esta noche-suspiro- claro que si la princesa quiere irse-alzo la ceja.

No claro que no- sonrió-la noche debe de seguir- estaba nerviosa-así que vamos a tomar algo- no sabia que decir.

Ummm sakura-se rasco la cabeza- aquí no hay nada de tomar-sonrió-pero si quieres vamos a comprar algo.

No se preocupe kakashi sensei yo no tomo- "hay que idiota soy"-pero podemos escuchar música y platicar-

El peligris la dejo y puso un poco de música-me permite este baile- le ofreció su mano para que la tomara y poder bailar aquella canción tan romántica.

Todo cambio cuando te vi,

hooo

de blanco y negro a color,

me convertí,

y fue tan facil.

quererte tanto,

algo q no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada

al escuchar la cansío sakura se sonojo y lo miro para después darle su mano y dejar que el la abrasara y la guiara al copas de la música.

todo tembló dentro de mí

el universo escribió q fueras para mi

y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba

fue perderme en tu amor simplemente

paso y todo tuyo ya soy

kakashi la junto mas asía su cuerpo-sakura- ella lo miro- no se que me has dado para que yo sienta esto por ti- se fue acercando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus labios-te amo-sin dejar que ella dijera unió sus labios junto con los de ella.

antes q pase más tiempo contigo amor

tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida

antes q te ame mas escucha por favor

déjame decir q todo te di

y no hay como explicar,

para menos si tu no estas,

simplemente así lo sentí,

cuando te vi

por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar-kakashi sensei- estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba- yo-suspiro – lo amo-esta ves ella fue la que se animo a besarlo.

me sorprendió todo de ti

de blanco y negro a color me convertí

se que no es facil

decir te amo

yo tampoco lo esperaba

pero así es el amor

simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy

el beso que empezó tierno se convirtió en uno mas apasionado-kakashi- ella solo decía entre besos su nombre- yo- no continuo mas diciendo solo se dejaba guiar por el peligirs que la llevaba poco a poco a su habitación

sakura- se despejo un poco de ella- quiero ser tu yo nada mas- ella lo miro y entendió que esa noche iba a por fin entregarse al amor de su vida.

Kakashi- le sonrió y le tomo esa molesta mascara se la retiro-quiero verte por completo mi amor- el le sonrió y ella solo disfruto por fin ver bien su rosto el cual era tan varonil-yo a soy toda tuya- el peligris ya no tubo que decir mas el mas que nadie sabia que sakura en verdad lo amaba y así sin duda alguna fue recostándola poco a poco en su cama…

antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor

tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida

antes q te ame mas

escucha por favor

déjame decir q todo te di

y no hay como explicar

para menos no estas simplemente

así lo sentí cuando te vi

todo cambio cuando te vi

esa noche para ellos iba hacer demasiado larga ya que querían entregar su corazón, cuerpo y alma y así disfrutar su amor después de tanto tiempo de reprimirse, por que kakashi solo la miraba como un amor imposible y si no fuera por su eterno rival no se había dado la esperanza y claro que podía agradecer por que le había ganado la curiosidad y entro aquel local para ahí dejar las dudas y conquistarla y así hacer feliz a su pequeña flor de cerezo así se dio valor para comprarse ese disfraz el cual esas cosas no eran lo suyo peor a un así escogió un buen disfraz para sorprender a su pequeña princesa…. Así que sakura agradecía que tsunade por fin se le había ocurrido una buena idea y que desde hoy cada 31 de octubre lo amaría y festejaría en cada baile que diera la rubia.


End file.
